I Miss You, I'm So Sorry
by lilmagzm
Summary: All Time Low, total fiction! NONE OF THIS IS TRUE! Writing for the sake of it, opinions? Alex Gaskarth, Jack Barakat, Rian Dawson, Zack Merrick, Danny Kurily, Matt Flyzik, Evan Kirkendall
1. Chapter 1

**I Miss You, I'm So Sorry**

Sydney Wallace liked to think she was your average 20 year old. 5'6 with straight, chocolate brown hair that fell just below her shoulders and brown eyes to match. She lived in a 6-bedroom house with her Mother and their Siberian husky, Skittles on the outskirts of L.A but she was comfortable with that. Kathy Wallace worked all hours at a record label so Sydney had a lot of time to herself and when her Mother wasn't working, they made the most of their time together with shopping trips, sports and DVD days. Kathy was Sydney's Mom, sister and best friend all rolled into one.

The Wallace household was occasionally used as a sort of "hotel" for bands who were signed to the label Kathy worked for and as Kathy still had to work, it was left to Sydney to play host during their stay. This was her favourite thing about her life and her Mother's job as she always made lifelong friends.

It was a normal Tuesday afternoon, summer sun shining through the window as Sydney flicked through the channels. She eventually stopped on The Simpson's and let out a sigh. _It's going to be a long day!_ She thought to herself as she checked the time and noticed it was only 11am.

Two episodes of The Simpson's and an episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse later, Sydney felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She quickly glanced at the screen before she answered it.

"Hey Ma, What's up?"

"Hey Syd, can you make sure the guest rooms are tidy? The boss has a band coming to record and play a show so we need…"

"I'm on it Mom!" Sydney interrupted

"You're the best!" Kathy replied and Sydney could hear the smile in her Mother's voice.

They said their goodbyes and hung up as Sydney made her way along the hall to the first of the three guest rooms. She was used to these phone calls so she never really asked her Mom any questions. Sydney made up all the beds in the guest rooms as she was unsure how many people would be staying, then she made her way to the kitchen to fix herself some lunch and feed the dog, as it was nearly 1:30pm.

After lunch, Sydney and Skittles took a long walk to the park and by the time they got back to the house, it was 4pm. They were both tired so Sydney made her way to her bedroom, put on some relaxing music before collapsing on the bed and falling asleep. She woke with a jump after what felt like 4 hours and looked at her clock, which revealed it was only 5:30.

_Dang, I was only sleeping for an hour? Weird… _Sydney could hear noises coming from downstairs but just assumed it was Skittles playing with one of his toys so she lay down again.

"Sydney? Hey, Syd!" Kathy shouted from the bottom of the stairs as Sydney sat bolt upright in shock.

"Mom? You're home early!" She said as she got to the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, the band got lost so I got away early to help them find their way. Come on down, stop being so rude when we have guests!"

Sydney rolled her eyes but made her way to the sitting room anyway. That's when she wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole…

**Sydney's POV**

_Oh! My! God! How in the world could my Mother not tell me? _I was freaking out on the inside, shock displayed on the outside. I couldn't move and I certainly couldn't speak. I was a statue in the doorway, staring at the boys in front of me.

"Sydney, this is Alex, Jack, Rian and Zack. They are…"

"All Time Low!" I gasped

"Hey, another fan! WOO!" Jack joked

"Um…Yeah, I am." I blushed before shaking their hands. I looked around and saw another three guys standing near the back of the sitting room. My Mom saw me looking confused so introduced me to them.

"This is Matt, Danny and Evan! They work for All Time Low."

"Oh, I see. Nice to meet you." I said with a smile and a handshake for each of them.

"Yeah, you too." they replied.

Since we had seven guys and three guest rooms, we drew names out of Jack's hat to see who got which room. Zack, Matt and Alex got the 3 bed next to my room, Jack and Danny got the 2 bed across the hall from mine while Rian and Evan got the room downstairs. My Mom showed Rian and Evan to their room while I took the rest of the band and crew upstairs, showing them to their rooms.

"So, which one's yours then?" Jack winked, then grinned when I nodded towards my door and we all laughed. I had a feeling I was going to enjoy the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early the next day with a smile on my face as I remembered the events from the day before. The night had been fairly quiet as the boys were tired from travelling so by the time they had dinner and unpacked, they were exhausted and went straight to bed while I watched The Parent Trap with my Mom. When I went to bed, I still couldn't believe All Time Low was staying in my house. I was breathing the same air as the four guys I had admired and sang along with for a little over a year! Not to mention the fact all seven boys were totally gorgeous.

I had a quick shower when I got out of bed before brushing my teeth and tying my hair back in a messy bun. I put on a sky blue vest top and light denim shorts then made my way to the kitchen but I sure as hell wasn't expecting to find Zack Merrick all topless, sweaty and downing a bottle of water in my kitchen at 9 in the morning! Once again, I was frozen in the doorway with my mouth wide open. I managed to compose myself just before he saw me.

"Oh, hey Sydney" Zack said with a grin as I poured a drink of orange juice.

"Morning Zack, did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby! By the way, you don't have to worry about taking Skittles for a walk 'cause we've just been for a run." he said as he started patting himself down with a towel. I'd been so busy staring at Zack that I hadn't even noticed Skittles drinking the water from his bowl. _My bad!_

"Oh, thanks for that!" I said with a small smile. _God, he's so beautiful!_ "How long d'you think it'll be before the rest of the guys wake up? I'll make us some breakfast."

"I reckon in about 10 minutes once I mention food!" he replied with a gentle laugh then made his way along the hall, leaving me to make a start on breakfast. It wasn't long before I heard "ewww ZACK! Get off me, you're all sweaty!" coming from the room on the ground floor, followed by Zack running upstairs and the same response from the other band and crew members as he apparently jumped on top of them. I laughed quietly as I started making a feast of bacon, eggs and toast.

"Holy crap, look at all this food!" Alex said as he skipped into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar.

"There's plenty for everyone so dig in." I replied with a smile as the rest of the boys joined Alex and I.

"Damn Syd, this is good stuff! Best breakfast I've had in a long time." I blushed at Matt's compliment as the others agreed with him.

"Well, what can I say? I'm used to making breakfast for growing boys."

"I'm so stuffed; I'll burst if I eat anything else!" Rian said with a stretch once we were all finished.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed it as much as I did." I said as I started clearing the table. There was a whole pile of washing up to do as we didn't have a dishwasher and I really wasn't looking forward to it.

"I'm first in the shower!" Jack shouted as he jumped out of his chair and started to run towards the stairs before he tripped, done a forward roll then got up as if nothing happened. Everyone in the kitchen was crying with laughter at the scene we had all witnessed due to getting up from the table.

"That boy is insane!" I laughed as I started filling the sink with hot, soapy water.

"He'll never change though, and that's why we love him." Danny said as he brought the remainder of the plates over to the sink. I realised we were the only ones left in the kitchen and suddenly felt butterflies fluttering away in my stomach. "You wash and I'll dry?" I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face. "I've already showered so I might as well help you out down here." he smiled.

"Thanks a lot Danny, though I think it's better if you wash and I dry since I know where everything goes." I said, returning the smile.

"Sure thing boss!"

"So, what exactly do you do for the band?"

"I'm their best roadie and guitar tech." he answered with his heavenly laugh. "Don't tell Matt I said that though or he'll kick my ass!"

"Oh, we can't be having that can we? I don't want to explain to my Mom why there's blood on the walls and you've been rushed to hospital! Is Matt a roadie too then?"

"Well, he's tour manager, hence why he's here but he does a little bit of everything else too. Roadie, guitar tech, backing vocals, occasional merch…everything really."

"Wow, busy guy! How come you're here then?" I asked jokingly.

"Because the guys just can't live without me I suppose." he replied with a soft smile. I was glad he didn't take my question seriously, as he seemed like a genuinely nice guy and I didn't want to fall out with him.

It didn't take us long to do the dishes as there was two of us so when we were finished, I gave Danny a hug to say thanks then we walked along the hall to the living room to watch telly and wait for the others. Rian was already sitting on the chair watching The O.C when we entered the room so we sat on the sofa before I lay with my legs on top of Danny's legs.

"What time have you guys to be at the studio today Ri?" I asked as I cuddled the cushion for comfort. It was only then I realised Danny was running his hand up and down my leg whilst staring at the television. I held in a giggle and looked back at Rian.

"You're Mom said we should be there for 12:30. Knowing Jack and Alex though, we'll be lucky to make it for midnight!" Just as he finished talking, we could hear Matt shouting at Jack and Alex to hurry up or they were getting left behind then he slammed the bedroom door shut and came down to the living room.

"It's harder than gathering sheep when it comes to those two maniacs." he sighed as I moved to let him sit beside me. I laughed and rolled my eyes before leaning into Danny. I wasn't sure what it was but I felt so comfortable with Danny, even more so when he wrapped his arms around me.

Evan and Zack joined us in the room around 10 minutes later. I looked at the clock on the wall and realised there was 15 minutes before we definitely had to leave to make it to the studio before 12:30 so I got up from my comfortable spot on the sofa and made my way upstairs to the room Alex was using but there was no sign of him. I then made my way to Jack's bedroom where there was a strong smell of aftershave. They had to be in here somewhere so I checked the bathroom but it was empty too. That's when I heard quiet sniggering coming from the wardrobe.

"Oi, downstairs in the next FIVE minutes or you're sleeping on the streets for the next week!" I yelled as I pulled the door back and saw both boys cowering in the corner of their hiding place then walked away.

"Shit Alex, I think she's being serious." I heard Jack say as I left the room.

"She's more serious than Matt, that's for sure! She's scarier too." Alex whined as I made my way downstairs again.

"I get the feeling they'll be down soon." I chimed as I entered the living room and returned to my seat beside a sniggering Danny and Matt and sure enough, Jack and Alex joined us in less than five minutes.

"Are we finally good to go?" Evan asked as they entered.

"Of course we are Evan!" Alex replied as if they had all day.

"Do you guys know how to get there?" I asked, looking more at everyone else than Jack and Alex.

"Yeah, I was taking it all in yesterday but aren't you coming with us?" Matt asked with a sad expression on his face.

"I wasn't going to but I can if you like?" They all nodded. "There's one condition though."

"What's that?"

"I'm driving the van!" I said as I grabbed the keys and ran for the front door. "Last one out's a douche and has to lock the door!" I added when I reached the door then there was a stampede of 20-year-old boys running after me. _First time for everything._ I thought as we all climbed into the van, leaving poor Danny to become today's "douche" and lock the door.


End file.
